Of Stars And Love
by Alzurath
Summary: Welcome to the second book to Ami and Alzurath's saga. Things start to get much more serious for the two, as a greater destiny awaits for both of them. I hope you enjoy reading it as I writing. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome!
1. Calm Before The Storm

_Of Stars And Love._

_Chapter One:_

_Calm Before The Storm_

_Alzurath by now had lost most of his strength, as he has had nothing to eat since before the fight with hell. Despite his hunger, his will to find out what is going on kept him on his feet. Realizing he was beeing watched, he drew his sword: "Alright! Show yourself, I know you're here." A group of female warriors cloaked in black robes surrounded him._

_One had a familiar hair style: "Sailor Moon? Usagi, is that you?" Sailor Mars revealed herself: "You dare to call her by name? Who are you, and what business do you have here?!" The Angel sheathed his sword: "Hey, take it easy Rei, don't you remember me? The name's Alzurath." _

_The Senshi took their hoods off, seeing that he wasn't a threat to them: "Alright, you don't seem to be from the moon kingdom. But I must ask you, what is your purpose here?" Rei was stern as ever. "Geeze. I guess that time warp I went through must've put me in the future…Then Ami wouldn't even recognize me…"_

_A girl with long blue hair stepped up to him. Her voice rang through his mind: "Excuse me. But, how do you know our names? We have never seen you before." Usagi placed her hand on Ami's shoulders: "Listen Ami, you can't be friendly with everyone one we meet. Last time that almost got us killed."_

_She shook her head: "Its alright my lady. I feel…something different about him…I can't really explain what it is." Becoming dizzy and light headed, Alzurath suddenly kneeled down: "Ami….Hey ladies, you wouldn't happen to have any food…I haven't had anything to eat since I defeated hell sixteen hours ago…" _

_They looked at each other: "Sixteen hours ago? You must be mistaken. The battle for hell was fought and won six hundred years ago." Jupiter said to him, slightly amused. "May I speak with him privately?" A Senshi with long green hair appeared behind them. Usagi nodded: "Sure Lady Pluto. We'll get some rations ready for him. He's pretty weak, though I don't know why."_

_The Senshi of time helped him up: "Thanks. Hey, I remember you. You were one of the outer Senshi, with Haruka and Setsuna correct?" He asked as the inner Senshi left. "Yes, Lord Alzurath. I am the guardian of time and space, Sailor Pluto." He sighed: "Well, maybe you then can help me figure out what's going on. Because the last thing I remember, was a big blue energy wave in the sky."_

_She smiled: "Sorry about causing you a hard time. That was me, something dire happened in the future, and I had to transport you here." "I saw Ami, but she didn't even recognize me…I hope her memory wasn't affected." Pluto sighed: "Sadly, that is not the Ami you know and love. The Ami you seek, is in the past. However, you cannot see her…not yet."_

_Alzurath didn't like the sound of that: "Why not? She's the only thing I care about right now. I'm worried about her, and I know she is concerned as well." "Do not worry about that Alzurath. She's been informed by Rei that you're okay, and unharmed." He scratched his head: "But…Wait, it can't be the same Rei who just lectured me."_

_Pluto crossed her arms: "No. Allow me to explain. There has been a tragic series of events in the past two years that have led the Senshi to exile. They were wrongfully blamed for the assassinations of Queen Serenity and King Endymion. No one will give them a chance to explain, all the court wants is their blood spilled. That forced me to create two separate reincarnations of the fallen Senshi. The ones that you know, are in the past exactly two years before this event took place."_

_Alzurath shook his head: "Oh…So you basically want me to go back in time and stop all that from happening. But, when will I be allowed to see Ami, and be with her again?"_

_Pluto gazed up at the stars: "There will be a dramatic battle in one week. The Ami that you see here, and the rest of the Senshi, will die. There is nothing I can do to change it. Only then, will you be able to have contact with your Ami in the past. I must stress that you cannot interfere with the timeline, until then. Even as the present Ami gets killed. If you do, something irreversible will be put in motion, that will endanger the life of the Ami you actually love."_

"_Okay….Geeze that's harsh. Just let me know what and when you want me to do this. I'll accomplish whatever's necessary to get back to her." Usagi came up to him: "Hey. We have a fire going and some food ready. Follow me back to the underground cave, where we hide out." Pluto bowed to the future lord of Heaven: "Well, then. I think I'll take my leave. You will know when to make your move Alzurath."_

_He managed a smile and waved to her, but said nothing as he watched her vanish. Alzurath followed Usagi into the Senshi's hide out, he ate and then began to sharpen his sword. The blade had gotten a little dull, from the amount of contact it had received in previous engagement. He and Ami's eye's met several times that night, she just couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere._

"_So, what's your story?" the blue haired girl asked the next morning. The Angel looked at her. She was slightly different in appearance than the Ami he knew. Her hair was longer, down to her waist, and slightly wavier. She also wore a small pair of reading glasses most of the time. "My story…Well, it's a long and complicated one." She smiled: "That's alright. I've got plenty of time, and I like complicated things."He noticed an old book on quantum physics laying next to her. He couldn't help but to laugh: "Yeah. I can see that. You know, you remind me of someone very dear to me, in more ways than one." She nodded: "I feel the same way about you, but I just can't figure out what it is." Rei came up to her: "Ami. You know you shouldn't be this friendly to a stranger. For all we know he could have ties to the Moon Kingdom."_

_Usagi disagreed: "I don't think so Rei-chan. He seems nice enough, and I believe that he is of no harm to us. Why are you always so hard on Ami?" So, and uneasy friendship began the Senshi of the Future. The days wore on, with Alzurath patiently waiting for the signal from Sailor Pluto. _

_On the sixth day, he was on guard duty when he noticed several flaming arrows bearing down on him. He jumped and rolled out of the way in time, but just barely. He saw several units on horseback coming towards him: "Curse it all. Everyone! We're under attack, get ready!" _

_And in the same instant, there was a blinding flash of blue light._

_Everything froze, and went black. Alzurath stood up: "Oh man. My head. I really wish that things would stop happening so suddenly." He got up, and looked down in horror as the Senshi get slaughtered. He heard a voice behind him: "Sorry that you had to watch that lord Alzurath. Are you ready for your task?" _

_He sighed frustrated: "Yeah, but I'm not too enthusiastic about it after watching my friends beeing killed and girlfriend getting speared in the neck." Pluto tried to comfort him: "Listen, I know it was hard, but you did good in not interfering with fate. Now, are you ready to take revenge, and prevent this from actually happening?"_

_He nodded: "Yes. Whose throat must my blade pierce? I yearn for this bastard's blood to be spilled." She smiled, seeing the rage in his eyes. Pluto knew now that he was serious, and was committed to what needed to be done. "So be it my lord. Remember, only after you kill him. That is when you'll be able to see her again. Keep an eye on Queen Serenity's balcony at midnight"_

_She gave him a final bow and opened up the gate of time. He appeared just before the gates to Neo Crystal Tokyo. Alzurath was completely cloaked in a brown robe, The two gate guards were alarmed, because they could not see his face. However, they did not draw their weapons. "Young warrior. What business do you have here in Crystal Tokyo?"_

_The Angel looked at them and replied calmly: "I am merely a traveler looking for a place to turn in for the night. My life is not of your concern. Will you let me pass?" The guards looked at each other with suspicion, but bought his story. "Alright. You may enter. Tonight's a special one, there's a large party being thrown for the Queen and King's anniversary. Be sure to check out some of the activities at the Castle before you leave. I just wish I wasn't stuck on guard duty this hour." _

_Alzurath waved at them as they let him through: "Thank you for the information. I appreciate it." The sights and sounds of celebration was evident in every doorway. He looked around, this city was unlike anything of the Tokyo in his time. Buildings were beautifully carved out of various kinds of stone, and the streets were artistically paved with marble. _

_Perhaps the most magnificent structure though, was the towering, awe striking Neo Crystal Castle. Standing on the front bridge, he stared upwards as far as he could see. "__According to Pluto, King Endymion and Queen Serenity's room is on the top level of the castle. Hmmm. It's too awkwardly built for me to climb. I'm going to have to find my way up from inside._" Alzurath thought to himself.

He shrugged: "Well, since it's only 7:30, I might as well get something to eat and kill some time." A maid overheard him: "Ah! Another guest as arrived! Would you like me to take you to the Dinning Hall?" she asked, her voice was cheery. "Uh…Sure…" was all he could reply, stunned by her sudden approach and upbeat personality.

Thus he followed her into dining room. After he had eaten, and a few hours of rest, he had noticed a strange figure, shrouded in a black cape. An eerie feeling crossed over Alzurath as it headed up the stairs, toward the room of King Endymion and Serenity. He placed his hand on his sheath, but thought better of it: "I can't make a scene here. I'd better head up the other way and intercept him just before he strikes."

Alzurath tossed a five dollar coin a couple of feet away from the guard. While he was distracted, the Angel used the opportunity to slip up the winding stairs undetected. He thought to himself amused as he made his way up: "_Man. The oldest trick in the book. Good thing they haven't thought of Security Camera's yet. I should be coming up to the top floor here soon."_

He paused just before the doorway when he heard a familiar voice: "Oh Rei. I hope he's alright. Its been a week since that skirmish with hell, and no one's heard from him." Alzurath's heart skipped a beat: "_I can't let her see me…Not yet. Damn it." _He heard a scream. Alzurath rushed into the room: "Am I too late?!" 

Ami and Rei stared at him as he ran to the balcony. The figure was cornering the King and Queen, about ready to make the death blow. It was a good seven foot gap to their balcony from this one. Alzurath's longest sand jump in high school was eight feet. Using his speed, the Angel launched himself over the gap. 

Landing hard on his ankle, he rolled in front of them and drew his sword just in time to block the assassination attempt. "Are my lady and lordship alright?!" he said has he threw the creature back into the wall. Princess Usagi looked at him: "Alzurath?! Where've you been? Ami's worried sick about you!" The King made her leave: "My daughter, now's not the time! We're fine Lord Alzurath. We'll get out of harms way and let you handle this." He said as the royal family ran out of the room. 

The demon tried finish his mission but Alzurath blocked it's way. "And just where do you think you're going? You will really screw things up for me and my girlfriend in the Future. I ain't about to let that happen!" he yelled as they clashed blades. Their swords met several times with fierce blows, each warrior determined to strike the other down. Rei held Ami back as she saw what was happening: "Remember! Not until he kills it can you go to him!"

Reluctantly, she held back her emotions and watched. By now she and the rest of the Senshi had arrived to defend their King, Queen, and Princess in case Alzurath should fail. The Angel dodged an attack and saw his opening. He drove his blade deep into the monster's flesh, the beast let out a scream before his scarred body faded into ashes.

He knelt down as the threat was finally over: "Ow…I think I may have broken my ankle when I landed on it." Ami knocked Rei over, ran to and hugged him: "Oh my….I thought something terrible happened to you! Oh Alzurath…I'm so glad you're alive!" she cried, tears of joy flowing from her eyes.

Everyone smiled as they watched the two lovers. Makato looked at Usagi and grinned: "They're finally reunited. It's over." Rei, though happy for them, had a serious tone of voice: "Not yet. There's one thing left they have to do. It'll go against everything we and the current system stand for. I've already decided to follow and stay true to them until the end."

Usagi was concerned: "Rei…What do you mean?" Mars shook her head: "Now's not the time to discuss it. Lets just celebrate their reunion and enjoy the King and Queen's anniversary party tonight." Meanwhile, in the empty space of the time gate, Pluto grinned. "So. It appears our mission was a success." she spoke relieved.

Haruka nodded: "Yes. The threat to the future is now eliminated thanks to Alzurath. However, a new saga will begin that'll test not only the strength of Ami and Alzurath's bond; But it will test the sheer will and beliefs of both Heaven and the Moon Kingdom."

Sets laughed: "Oh man. You certainly know how to dampen the mood. I'd say we have some fun tonight as well. How about we join the others at Crystal Palace?" The guardian of time chuckled: "Even if it is just the calm before the storm, at least it'll be an enjoyable one."


	2. Chance And Destiny

"_You know, I'm not used to dressing up like this." Alzurath complained as he waited in the hallway for Ami. He wore a black tuxedo with a red tie. Mamoru laughed: "Well, despite your objections, you do look good in a suit. I'm sure Ami will be happy about that." The angel sighed: "Yeah I suppose. I bet she's not used to having to put on a dress either." He noted, cheerfully._

_Alzurath thought back: "__This is the first time everyone's been so cheerful in a long while. I'm glad I can finally relax a little, all this chaos has really been a burden." _"Lord Alzurath". a voice broke his thought process. "Oh, Pluto. How've you been?" She bowed: "Good. Thanks to your efforts, we outer Senshi can also enjoy the festivities".

The door to Ami's room opened slightly, and everyone went silent. Alzurath was especially stunned by her beauty. She wore an elegant light blue dress, that blended with her hair perfectly. She wore a little make up on her lips, but that was all she put on. Her face went red as her eye's met with Alzurath's. "A-Ami. You look beautiful" were all the words he could muster.

He guided his hand through her hair, and hugged her. "Alzurath. I'm glad you like the dress. It took me forever to decide which one to use…You're looking good yourself." She said awkwardly. Alzurath laughed: "I guess we're both not good at beeing fancy huh?" She smiled: "That's for sure, shall we get going to the ball room? The dance is about to start."

He shrugged: "What is it with rich parties and dancing? I've never quite figured that out." Ami laughed: "What? Are you trying to say you're not good at it? Don't worry, just follow my lead." His facial expression was one of embarrassment. "Alright then Ami. Just don't slap me if I step on your foot or something…" He said, half sarcastic, half serious.

They walked to the ball room, and to his dismay, everyone stared at them, as if expecting something half-way decent: "_Oh great. I guess me and Ami are the stars of the dance tonight…That's not going make things easier for me." _he thought to himself dimly. Just as he expected, a crowd surrounded the two as the orchestra began to play a slow, and oddly familiar melody. 

Ami gently grabbed his hands, and silently began to guide him through the basic motions. It was a learning curve, but Alzurath managed to make it look like he knew what he was doing. The song ended, and everyone was clapping, approving of their performance. Alzurath sighed as the crowd dispersed.

"Oh man. I hope that's the last of it…" Ami kissed him on the cheek: "You did pretty well, for someone who isn't all that great at it." He shrugged: "Burned again. Oh well, at least all the people that were watching liked it." Usagi and Mamoru came over: "Hey Alzurath. You're not a bad dancer for a rookie." "Thanks Mamoru, I appreciate it. Ami here had to teach me a few things, but after that I was able to get it down pretty well."

Usagi grinned and winked at Ami: "So. When are you two love birds going to seal the deal?" Ami and Alzurath looked at each other, slightly embarrassed. Ami fumbled for words: "M-marriage? Usagi, you shouldn't be so forward with things like that." Alzurath shrugged: "Well, to marry you Ami wouldn't be a bad thing. After all, you're the only one I want to spend my life with."

Her face went deep red: "A-Alzurath…I…don't know what to say…" He hugged her: "You don't have to say anything. Let's just enjoy the rest of the festivities." She nodded, but still in deep thought: "_Was that a proposal that he was just now hinting at? Oh man… I do love him. But am I really ready for such a commitment as marriage?" _

Meanwhile, General Dieander of the "Blades of Heaven" faction was displeased with the outcome of the assassination attempt: "We spent countless hours plotting for that one moment. No thanks to the Angel Alzurath, our ploy was thwarted" 

A tall man cloaked in a black robe appeared: "Not only that general, now the Moon Kingdom is suspects us of treason". Dieander sighed: "We have to find away to shut the Angel and the Moon Kingdom down. If we don't, Alzurath will no doubt be named heir of Heaven, and our plans to usurp both thrown's will all but turn into dust. Any ideas, my strategist?" 

The man shrugged: "Hmm. Well, why don't we use Ami and Alzurath's love for each other to our advantage?" Dieander looked at him thoughtfully: "Ah…To use heaven's creed of pure blood Angel's against them. Since Ami is still a mortal, that might work, all thought she is a powerful one. Alright, let us go to the High council, I'm sure they'll be on our side with this matter."

"What?!" a disgruntled council member yelled. "Our future lord is in a relationship with a mortal! This is outrageous! Fast and swift action must be dealt upon this matter! Hathai, we must act now!" The current lord shook his head: "I believe that negative action will only bring about unnecessary friction between us and the Moon Kingdom."

He sighed: "I personally think that a marriage between the future Lord of Heaven and a Princess of the Moon Kingdom could prove invaluable, as they are a key ally. So, we will not interfere with them." Dieander was angered: "But my lord! This goes against everything we stand for as a superior race! We can't just sit back and let our glorious bloodline be tainted by an inferior mortal!" 

Hathai put his foot down: "Look, its your kind of thinking that causes war and bloodshed. We just barely made it through the battle with hell, thanks to the guardians of the Moon Kingdom, we came through victorious. I don't want to see anymore senseless violence in any of our kingdoms. Now, get out of my sight."

Dieander left the room disappointed. His strategist came up to him with a few members of the council: "Dieander. It seems Lord Hathai has lost his way. I have several members who are willing to sacrifice loyalty to him for what's right." The general nodded: "Excellent work. If it's a war Hathai wants, it's a war he'll get. We must work quickly to convince more followers to join the Blade of Heaven's cause."

Meanwhile, back on Earth, a memorial was taking place to honor those that died or went missing during the battle of hell. President Hiomasha stood up to the mike: 

"Citizens of Tokyo, Japan, and all of the world. As we begin to rebuild our city, this place behind me will remain barren, not to be rebuilt. It will be an everlasting tribute to those who fell, and were never found. Also behind me, this plaque has the names inscribed of all those who gave the ultimate sacrifice, with this, their glory will never die. Above all else though, special mention must be given to those who entered the bowls of hell and would never return. These girls identities were not known, yet their actions of putting their lives on the line and defeating evil made them into legends. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mercury. These five girls made the Sailor Senshi Team, they died to ensure that we lived. May their spirits watch over us as we look to the future."

Luna and Artemis sighed as the speech finished up on TV: "I hope the girls are doing all right in the past." Artemis noted solemnly. Luna smiled: "I'm sure they're doing fine. All though Usagi is definitely going to have to work on her formality." Meanwhile, Sergeant Oriely was pacing back and forth at U.S. controlled Alpha air force and marine base, just outside of Tokyo. His mind kept going back to that one moment: 

"First that damned blue light appears, then our two heroes disappear. Something about this just doesn't feel right." Private Johnson walked up to him: "Sir? Permission to speak freely?" Oriely nodded: "Go ahead Johnson, what's on your mind?" The P.V. hesitated, but got the words out: "A-are you feeling alright? I haven't a clue what you're babbling about, but there never was a blue light. I should know, I stood right next to you."

"What the hell…you mean you didn't see anything at all? This is getting weirder by the minute, and I don't like it. Now I know I'm not going to sleep well tonight." Sure enough, a voice entered his mind as soon as he closed his eyes that night.

"You are a reincarnation of a great general of Heaven. You've had… relatively speaking a peaceful life here on earth…However, because of one Angel's greed, Heaven is about to be enveloped by turmoil and chaos. You must aid the young warrior Alzurath, and with him begin to turn the tide on the "Blades' of Heaven" Faction. Now you know your true calling, you have three days to prepare yourself for the battle ahead."

He awoke startled: "Goddamnit. What was up with that twilight zone voice? Wait…She mentioned Alzurath, that's the codename of that guy who was protecting the girl with the blue hair. They disappeared when that blue light shined. I'm the only one who sees that, and now this strange voice enters my head, and tell's me I've got three days to prepare for war. Hmmm. Well, I ain't got nothing to lose, and I haven't been in a scrap for awhile, might be fun. Tomorrow I'll start gathering weapons and ammo."

Alzurath and Ami were sitting together chatting with friends, when someone familiar came up to them: "Yo! Alzurath, Ami, how are you two love birds' doing?!" Ami went slightly red in the face because of how loud his voice was. Alzurath grinned: "Well if in isn't Keiji. Not surprised to see you here. We are doing fine now since Hell was defeated." He laughed: "Got that right, can't pass up a party with good food and drink like this one! Good to hear all's well. However…lately I've heard rumors about Heaven."

The two looked at each other nervously: "Rumors? What kind exactly?" Ami asked the samurai curiously. He whispered to them: "A little bird tells me that someone is planning a Cue De Ta against the current lord, Hathai." Alzurath tensed: "What?! When is it going to happen? Can we stop it before it becomes active?" Keiji shook his head: "No, it is too late to prevent it from happening. The "Blades' of Heaven" faction has already gathered enough followers to wage a war against him."

Ami clenched her fists: "Alzurath. We have just gotten a break from fighting and bloodshed. I thought we were going to settle down for awhile…" her voice was one of disappointment. Alzurath held her hand: "Ami you must understand. My home land is in danger, it will be consumed by evil and corruption if I don't do something. Besides, death and bloodshed is a Warrior's life, it is ultimately unavoidable."

Pluto walked to them with the outer Senshi: "So I see you've accepted your fate. Meet me outside the courtyard in three days. It is then I will open the gate of light for you and those comrades who wish to join your quest. I cannot aid you, thanks to my position as the Guardian of time. Sets and Haruka however, have decided to fight with you until the end." The two ladies nodded in assurance. "Thanks you two, I can use all the help I can get." The angel replied.

Ami sighed frustrated: "Alzurath…I have decided to go with you. It would kill me to be alone here, constantly worrying if you're alright." A smile suddenly escaped her lips: "Life just wouldn't be fun without the one I love beside me." "Thank you Ami, for standing by me." Alzurath was thankful to have her with him. "Well, if Ami's in, then were all tagging along for this journey. We can't just abandon our dear friend." Usagi spoke cheerfully. 

Pluto grinned "Well then, it looks like it has been settled. Also, I have enlisted the help of a warrior who was once of one of Heaven's great nine generals. He has since been reincarnated as a mortal, and is now a thirty-six year old Sergeant of the U.S. Marines. He goes by the name of Oriely, you have bumped into him before. He will provide assistance in battle, though I must warn you, he's a little on the gun-ho side."

Alzurath smiled: "Yeah. I certainly wouldn't want to be on the receiving end on one of his Desert Eagles." Usagi scratched her head: "What was that? He fights with birds?" Ami laughed: "No Usagi. The "Desert Eagle" is a type of .50 caliber handgun, powerful and easy to use. It is also a preferred weapon of the U.S. Special Forces." 

Alzurath stared at her: "Wow. I never realized how much you knew about weaponry." Ami looked at him appreciatively: "Thanks. I use to study history a lot in high school. After all, advanced mathematics is not the only thing I excel at. Plus, an old friend of mine is a military nut."

So, the days flew by with tense anticipation, and the band of warriors met at the designated location. "Plu" as small lady once called her, approached them: "Is everyone ready for the journey ahead? There is no turning back once the tides of time have begun." They all looked at each other and nodded.

She was satisfied: "Alright then. Time to bring Oriely here." She opened the gate of time, and Oriely fell flat on the ground. "Damn that hurts, I wish there were airbags on that portal thing." Dumpling head's jaw dropped: "That bag you're wearing is huge!" Usagi gazed in awe at the sheer size of it. He smiled: "Heh. This is nothing. Its only 150 pounds, I usually carry a 200 pound bag."

Ami suddenly had a realization: "Wait a minute….You were the cop that me and Alzurath ran into when we first met. I remember you were fighting the gang that killed my mom." Alzurath looked at her: "Now that you mention it, he does seem familiar. But, why are you in the Army, if you're a police officer? And what is in that bag?" 

He laughed: "Ha! Glad to see you two are doing alright! Well, I actually retired from the military, then decided to stay in Japan and become a cop. However, when the brass asked me to return after those creatures started to wreak havoc, I just couldn't refuse. As to what's in the bag, there are weapons, ammo, rations and medical supplies." 

Rei shook her head: "Man, you've certainly got everything one would need on the field.." He grinned: "Well, when some random female voice pops in your head in the middle of the night, and says that you have three days to prepare for war, I figured I'd get prepared instead of taking my chances. Well, lets go, I'm getting tired of waiting."

Pluto nodded: "Alright everyone. I can communicate with you telepathically, but only once every five hours. Be prepared, as I can't control where this gate will send you. Good luck." A gate of white light appeared and like a tractor beam, began to pull the heroes into it. There was a flash, and everything went silent.


	3. The Arrival

_Of Stars And Love._

_Chapter One:_

_Calm Before The Storm_

_Alzurath by now had lost most of his strength, as he has had nothing to eat since before the fight with hell. Despite his hunger, his will to find out what is going on kept him on his feet. Realizing he was beeing watched, he drew his sword: "Alright! Show yourself, I know you're here." A group of female warriors cloaked in black robes surrounded him._

_One had a familiar hair style: "Sailor Moon? Usagi, is that you?" Sailor Mars revealed herself: "You dare to call her by name? Who are you, and what business do you have here?!" The Angel sheathed his sword: "Hey, take it easy Rei, don't you remember me? The name's Alzurath." _

_The Senshi took their hoods off, seeing that he wasn't a threat to them: "Alright, you don't seem to be from the moon kingdom. But I must ask you, what is your purpose here?" Rei was stern as ever. "Geeze. I guess that time warp I went through must've put me in the future…Then Ami wouldn't even recognize me…"_

_A girl with long blue hair stepped up to him. Her voice rang through his mind: "Excuse me. But, how do you know our names? We have never seen you before." Usagi placed her hand on Ami's shoulders: "Listen Ami, you can't be friendly with everyone one we meet. Last time that almost got us killed."_

_She shook her head: "Its alright my lady. I feel…something different about him…I can't really explain what it is." Becoming dizzy and light headed, Alzurath suddenly kneeled down: "Ami….Hey ladies, you wouldn't happen to have any food…I haven't had anything to eat since I defeated hell sixteen hours ago…" _

_They looked at each other: "Sixteen hours ago? You must be mistaken. The battle for hell was fought and won six hundred years ago." Jupiter said to him, slightly amused. "May I speak with him privately?" A Senshi with long green hair appeared behind them. Usagi nodded: "Sure Lady Pluto. We'll get some rations ready for him. He's pretty weak, though I don't know why."_

_The Senshi of time helped him up: "Thanks. Hey, I remember you. You were one of the outer Senshi, with Haruka and Setsuna correct?" He asked as the inner Senshi left. "Yes, Lord Alzurath. I am the guardian of time and space, Sailor Pluto." He sighed: "Well, maybe you then can help me figure out what's going on. Because the last thing I remember, was a big blue energy wave in the sky."_

_She smiled: "Sorry about causing you a hard time. That was me, something dire happened in the future, and I had to transport you here." "I saw Ami, but she didn't even recognize me…I hope her memory wasn't affected." Pluto sighed: "Sadly, that is not the Ami you know and love. The Ami you seek, is in the past. However, you cannot see her…not yet."_

_Alzurath didn't like the sound of that: "Why not? She's the only thing I care about right now. I'm worried about her, and I know she is concerned as well." "Do not worry about that Alzurath. She's been informed by Rei that you're okay, and unharmed." He scratched his head: "But…Wait, it can't be the same Rei who just lectured me."_

_Pluto crossed her arms: "No. Allow me to explain. There has been a tragic series of events in the past two years that have led the Senshi to exile. They were wrongfully blamed for the assassinations of Queen Serenity and King Endymion. No one will give them a chance to explain, all the court wants is their blood spilled. That forced me to create two separate reincarnations of the fallen Senshi. The ones that you know, are in the past exactly two years before this event took place."_

_Alzurath shook his head: "Oh…So you basically want me to go back in time and stop all that from happening. But, when will I be allowed to see Ami, and be with her again?"_

_Pluto gazed up at the stars: "There will be a dramatic battle in one week. The Ami that you see here, and the rest of the Senshi, will die. There is nothing I can do to change it. Only then, will you be able to have contact with your Ami in the past. I must stress that you cannot interfere with the timeline, until then. Even as the present Ami gets killed. If you do, something irreversible will be put in motion, that will endanger the life of the Ami you actually love."_

"_Okay….Geeze that's harsh. Just let me know what and when you want me to do this. I'll accomplish whatever's necessary to get back to her." Usagi came up to him: "Hey. We have a fire going and some food ready. Follow me back to the underground cave, where we hide out." Pluto bowed to the future lord of Heaven: "Well, then. I think I'll take my leave. You will know when to make your move Alzurath."_

_He managed a smile and waved to her, but said nothing as he watched her vanish. Alzurath followed Usagi into the Senshi's hide out, he ate and then began to sharpen his sword. The blade had gotten a little dull, from the amount of contact it had received in previous engagement. He and Ami's eye's met several times that night, she just couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere._

"_So, what's your story?" the blue haired girl asked the next morning. The Angel looked at her. She was slightly different in appearance than the Ami he knew. Her hair was longer, down to her waist, and slightly wavier. She also wore a small pair of reading glasses most of the time. "My story…Well, it's a long and complicated one." She smiled: "That's alright. I've got plenty of time, and I like complicated things."He noticed an old book on quantum physics laying next to her. He couldn't help but to laugh: "Yeah. I can see that. You know, you remind me of someone very dear to me, in more ways than one." She nodded: "I feel the same way about you, but I just can't figure out what it is." Rei came up to her: "Ami. You know you shouldn't be this friendly to a stranger. For all we know he could have ties to the Moon Kingdom."_

_Usagi disagreed: "I don't think so Rei-chan. He seems nice enough, and I believe that he is of no harm to us. Why are you always so hard on Ami?" So, and uneasy friendship began the Senshi of the Future. The days wore on, with Alzurath patiently waiting for the signal from Sailor Pluto. _

_On the sixth day, he was on guard duty when he noticed several flaming arrows bearing down on him. He jumped and rolled out of the way in time, but just barely. He saw several units on horseback coming towards him: "Curse it all. Everyone! We're under attack, get ready!" _

_And in the same instant, there was a blinding flash of blue light._

_Everything froze, and went black. Alzurath stood up: "Oh man. My head. I really wish that things would stop happening so suddenly." He got up, and looked down in horror as the Senshi get slaughtered. He heard a voice behind him: "Sorry that you had to watch that lord Alzurath. Are you ready for your task?" _

_He sighed frustrated: "Yeah, but I'm not too enthusiastic about it after watching my friends beeing killed and girlfriend getting speared in the neck." Pluto tried to comfort him: "Listen, I know it was hard, but you did good in not interfering with fate. Now, are you ready to take revenge, and prevent this from actually happening?"_

_He nodded: "Yes. Whose throat must my blade pierce? I yearn for this bastard's blood to be spilled." She smiled, seeing the rage in his eyes. Pluto knew now that he was serious, and was committed to what needed to be done. "So be it my lord. Remember, only after you kill him. That is when you'll be able to see her again. Keep an eye on Queen Serenity's balcony at midnight"_

_She gave him a final bow and opened up the gate of time. He appeared just before the gates to Neo Crystal Tokyo. Alzurath was completely cloaked in a brown robe, The two gate guards were alarmed, because they could not see his face. However, they did not draw their weapons. "Young warrior. What business do you have here in Crystal Tokyo?"_

_The Angel looked at them and replied calmly: "I am merely a traveler looking for a place to turn in for the night. My life is not of your concern. Will you let me pass?" The guards looked at each other with suspicion, but bought his story. "Alright. You may enter. Tonight's a special one, there's a large party being thrown for the Queen and King's anniversary. Be sure to check out some of the activities at the Castle before you leave. I just wish I wasn't stuck on guard duty this hour." _

_Alzurath waved at them as they let him through: "Thank you for the information. I appreciate it." The sights and sounds of celebration was evident in every doorway. He looked around, this city was unlike anything of the Tokyo in his time. Buildings were beautifully carved out of various kinds of stone, and the streets were artistically paved with marble. _

_Perhaps the most magnificent structure though, was the towering, awe striking Neo Crystal Castle. Standing on the front bridge, he stared upwards as far as he could see. "__According to Pluto, King Endymion and Queen Serenity's room is on the top level of the castle. Hmmm. It's too awkwardly built for me to climb. I'm going to have to find my way up from inside._" Alzurath thought to himself.

He shrugged: "Well, since it's only 7:30, I might as well get something to eat and kill some time." A maid overheard him: "Ah! Another guest as arrived! Would you like me to take you to the Dinning Hall?" she asked, her voice was cheery. "Uh…Sure…" was all he could reply, stunned by her sudden approach and upbeat personality.

Thus he followed her into dining room. After he had eaten, and a few hours of rest, he had noticed a strange figure, shrouded in a black cape. An eerie feeling crossed over Alzurath as it headed up the stairs, toward the room of King Endymion and Serenity. He placed his hand on his sheath, but thought better of it: "I can't make a scene here. I'd better head up the other way and intercept him just before he strikes."

Alzurath tossed a five dollar coin a couple of feet away from the guard. While he was distracted, the Angel used the opportunity to slip up the winding stairs undetected. He thought to himself amused as he made his way up: "_Man. The oldest trick in the book. Good thing they haven't thought of Security Camera's yet. I should be coming up to the top floor here soon."_

He paused just before the doorway when he heard a familiar voice: "Oh Rei. I hope he's alright. Its been a week since that skirmish with hell, and no one's heard from him." Alzurath's heart skipped a beat: "_I can't let her see me…Not yet. Damn it." _He heard a scream. Alzurath rushed into the room: "Am I too late?!" 

Ami and Rei stared at him as he ran to the balcony. The figure was cornering the King and Queen, about ready to make the death blow. It was a good seven foot gap to their balcony from this one. Alzurath's longest sand jump in high school was eight feet. Using his speed, the Angel launched himself over the gap. 

Landing hard on his ankle, he rolled in front of them and drew his sword just in time to block the assassination attempt. "Are my lady and lordship alright?!" he said has he threw the creature back into the wall. Princess Usagi looked at him: "Alzurath?! Where've you been? Ami's worried sick about you!" The King made her leave: "My daughter, now's not the time! We're fine Lord Alzurath. We'll get out of harms way and let you handle this." He said as the royal family ran out of the room. 

The demon tried finish his mission but Alzurath blocked it's way. "And just where do you think you're going? You will really screw things up for me and my girlfriend in the Future. I ain't about to let that happen!" he yelled as they clashed blades. Their swords met several times with fierce blows, each warrior determined to strike the other down. Rei held Ami back as she saw what was happening: "Remember! Not until he kills it can you go to him!"

Reluctantly, she held back her emotions and watched. By now she and the rest of the Senshi had arrived to defend their King, Queen, and Princess in case Alzurath should fail. The Angel dodged an attack and saw his opening. He drove his blade deep into the monster's flesh, the beast let out a scream before his scarred body faded into ashes.

He knelt down as the threat was finally over: "Ow…I think I may have broken my ankle when I landed on it." Ami knocked Rei over, ran to and hugged him: "Oh my….I thought something terrible happened to you! Oh Alzurath…I'm so glad you're alive!" she cried, tears of joy flowing from her eyes.

Everyone smiled as they watched the two lovers. Makato looked at Usagi and grinned: "They're finally reunited. It's over." Rei, though happy for them, had a serious tone of voice: "Not yet. There's one thing left they have to do. It'll go against everything we and the current system stand for. I've already decided to follow and stay true to them until the end."

Usagi was concerned: "Rei…What do you mean?" Mars shook her head: "Now's not the time to discuss it. Lets just celebrate their reunion and enjoy the King and Queen's anniversary party tonight." Meanwhile, in the empty space of the time gate, Pluto grinned. "So. It appears our mission was a success." she spoke relieved.

Haruka nodded: "Yes. The threat to the future is now eliminated thanks to Alzurath. However, a new saga will begin that'll test not only the strength of Ami and Alzurath's bond; But it will test the sheer will and beliefs of both Heaven and the Moon Kingdom."

Sets laughed: "Oh man. You certainly know how to dampen the mood. I'd say we have some fun tonight as well. How about we join the others at Crystal Palace?" The guardian of time chuckled: "Even if it is just the calm before the storm, at least it'll be an enjoyable one."


	4. Search For The Cure

"_Oh my! This is bad, even with all my knowledge on counter cures." Relain was shocked on his condition. Ami clenched her fists: "Is there a way to cure Alzurath!? I don't care how it needs to be done, I'll do anything to save him!" Relain thought for a moment: "Yes. There is one way, however there is no substantial proof of it's existence. At least, no one has lived to tell about it."_

_Though weak, Alzurath still had some strength left to talk: "Ami, go. Do what you have to…I'll wait for your return…" She became embarrassed, but a sound of the door opening interrupted her mood: "Brother! What's happened to you!?" _

_She was a young girl, about sixteen years of age. She was beautiful, her skin also had an unusual tint to it. She wasn't purely white, but its color wasn't completely dark either, Ami could best describe it as a light "tan". "Excuse me…you said you were my boyfriend's sister?" The girl looked at Ami with a critical gaze: "So you're the one everyone's been telling me about. I won't befriend you until I know you're worthy of my brother's affection."_

_The Senshi of Ice became frustrated: "Why you…." Alzurath managed a smile: "Ami…Let it be…My sister, I seem to remember her, but vaguely…Why weren't you killed with my parents…?" Hathai came in: "Because I went back to the burning village to look for survivors. She was the only one I found other than you." Relain formally stood and bowed: "My lord Hathai!" _

_He shook his head: "There is no need Doctor Relain, I am no longer Lord of Heaven. That title now belongs to Alzurath, once he's been cured. Princess Mizuno, you'll have to forgive Amaeria's behavior. She's very cautious around people with whom she doesn't know, especially to those who are close to her friends and family. Alzurath, is the only family she has left. I think this is the first meeting they've had since that hellish night."_

_Everyone stared at Amaeria when her name was revealed. She looked around awkwardly: "Wh-what is wrong? Why are you all looking at me like this?" Makato shrugged: "Man. I guess things couldn't get anymore complicated. Amaeria is a similar name as a popular Manga in our home country, Japan." _

_Mina grinned and held out a permanent marker to her: "Amaeria, do you think you can sign this for me?! I love your character in the books!"_

_Rei threw her transforming pen and nailed Mina square in the back of her head with it: "Now's NOT the time to be model chasing Minako!" Relain managed a laughed: "Well Alzurath, I must say your friends are quite amusing. About the location of the cure, its deep within the Eurhaus Mountains. Its dangerous because the cave that holds the plant is guarded by a Death Dragon"._

_Oriely chuckled: "Death Dragon? That's the least creative name I've heard since I arrived here. I suppose we're going to have to kill this beast to get to the cure?" _

_She nodded: "Yes. But that Dragon is cursed, because of the sins it has committed here in this realm, he's been damned to live here eternally. He has slaughtered entire villages of innocent people" Amaeria hesitated: "B-but there has to be another way! We can't just kill a living creature for a stupid plant!" Ami slapped her out of Anger: "That Creature has death in its name for a reason! If you defend it you might as well kill Alzurath right here and now!"_

_Tears began to form in Amaeria's eyes: "But…I…" Ami's expression turned from Anger, to sympathy as she hugged her: "Listen. I am just as much concerned about him as you are. To save him, some sacrifices will have to be made. His sister nodded: "All right. I will go with you and help in your quest. I may not look it, but I know a thing or two about fighting. It's how I survived these past few years."_

_There was silence at first, but then Amaeria smiled: "Okay. I guess you're approved…Since you're willing to sacrifice your life for him." Ami chuckled: "Why thank you Amaeria, I'm glad I met your high expectations." They both started to laugh, but were interrupted by the Relain: "Ladies. There is something else, this poison will infect his entire body and mind in five days. If he is totally consumed, there will be no way to bring him back." _

_The two nodded. Ami looked at Alzurath, and then back to Amaeria: "Alright, let's go now." Usagi was a bit shocked: "Ami, Amaeria you're both going alone? Don't want our help?" Ami shook her head: "No. This I feel is something that only the two of us can accomplish. Please, stay here and watch over Alzurath for me." Alzurath had some energy left: "Ami…Take…My…Sword…It's a little heavy…But you should be able to handle it…" He closed his eyes afterwards from exhaustion._

_Ami clenched her fists: "Alzurath…Don't you worry, I will be back soon. Thank you for trusting me with your blade, I hope I'll be worthy enough to use it. Wait for me." With those words, her and Amaeria left the care room of Doctor Relain's residence. As they left the Gate of Theilen, Ami opened up her mini Supercomputer. "According to my calculations, we should reach Eurhaus Mountains in three days." _

_Amaeria eyes were full of curiosity: "Ami? What is that thing that you have in your hand? I've never seen something like that before." Ami sighed: "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't considering what timeline you're from. It's a smaller version of what's called a supercomputer. Basically, it is a library of information digitally enhanced, so that I can access it whenever I want to. Anything that I might need to know is in here, from terrain layouts to various battle strategies."_

_She smiled: "My boyfriend would be so fascinated with that, you wouldn't be able to tear him away from it. He loves science, so anything that he doesn't know he strives to find out. Umm…Ami?" She hesitated…"Yes Amaeria? You can pretty much ask me anything you want, we have a long trail to burn."_

"_Okay. I heard Hathai call you "Princess Mizuno", what country does that title belong?" Ami chuckled: "Actually, I belong to no country on Earth. I am Princess and Ruler of the Ice Planet Mercury. Don't tell anyone about this, but I also have the abilities to transform into Sailor Mercury, and I can control various phases of Ice as well as Water." Amaeria seemed surprised "Really?! Do you…Think you can show me?"_

_Ami nodded: "Sure, but only just this once." It was fall, and there were puddles of rain scattered on the dirt road of which they tread. She focused her energies onto one of the puddles. _

_The water slowly began to rise in form of droplets, which she than proceeded to freeze. Those droplets fell heavy to the ground, and shattered like tear drops. Amaeria's eyes widened as she watched: "Wow Ami! You're amazing to be able to do that!" _

_Although her tone of voice was slightly sorrowful, Ami grinned: "Thank you Amaeria. But, in reality, I'm not as strong as some of my friends and comrades are. You see, most of my attacks are for defensive situations. I don't have any strong offensive abilities, so if we might be in trouble if we come up against something stronger than the two of us." Amaeria held Ami's hand: "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that we can beat anyone if we combine our strengths. Besides, that's why my brother gave you his sword, he knew what your weaknesses were."_

"_That's right! Its been nearly six hours since I built a sheath for the Alzurath's sword, so I can carry it on my back. I guess I must've gotten use to the added weight, because I've forgotten it was ther-…" _Her train of thought was interrupted by a series of quick, loud beeping noises in her ear. She touched her earring and a blue scanner appeared over her eyes. "Ami? What's wrong? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Subsequently, Nadia's jewel began to glow right after she spoke.

She gasped: "This isn't good. I think we might be in trouble." Ami sighed: "Your intuition is right Amaeria I'm picking up life forms, six of them on my radar scanner. I have a feeling they aren't here to make small talk." She was right, as an arrow flew past her head. They were instantly surrounded by six cloaked, hooded men on horseback. Ami motioned Amaeria to get behind her. 

One of the men, who seemed to be the leader of the bunch stepped off his horse. "Well, well. Gentlemen, look at what we have found. Now, why would two pretty young ladies like yourselves be all alone in the middle of no where?" His voice was threatening, almost sadistic.

Ami drew the sword out of it's sheath: "Back away now. Someone very dear to me is dying. I am here only to slay the Death Dragon and get the cure for a poison which has affected him. Please, let us through!" 

The man laughed: "Ha! We're going to have fun with you and your little friend first. After all, you'll probably die after you pass through these woods. We just can't let a couple of beautiful bodies go to waste."

Unknowingly to the others, Amaeria had unsheathed a small dagger which was concealed under her skirt. Sensing Ami's hesitation to kill, she threw the blade which found itself lodged into their leader's neck. With a lifeless "Thump" the man fell to the ground. One of the other thieves was shocked: "Captain! Why you little….!" He charged at Amaeria but she gracefully jumped out of the way. 

With a swift crack to the back of his head, she knocked the man out cold. "You wenches will pay dearly for this!" One of the survivors yelled as they rode off in different directions. Ami couldn't help but to feel a sense of admiration, as well as sadness for Amaeria. "Ami, are you alright?" she asked concerned: "Yes I am fine. The question is, are you alright?" 

Alzurath's sister nodded: "Yes. I'm fine, this one is only the fifth man I've killed in self defense. Besides, I despise the organization they belong to The Blades of Heaven." Ami sighed: "The same organization that's trying to take control of Heaven?" Amaeria shrugged as she sheathed her dagger. The whether was turning bad, it started to rain heavy.

Amaeria took Ami's hand: "C'mon! Follow me, I know a cave near by that we can use as shelter from the storm!" Five minutes of running later, they had reached the aforementioned location. Ami stretched as they settled down for the evening: "You sure know the area. How long have you been here?" She thought for a moment: "Well, I was spirited away to Heaven when I was fourteen. I'm sixteen now so that makes two years."

She got a spark from her knife and flint, that caused the tinder to begin burning. She than placed the tinder underneath some wood, which in turn built up a good fire. She sighed: "Whew! That was tougher than it normally is. So…Ami, can you tell about how came to be in love with my brother? You seem pretty happy together."

Ami smiled: "Sure. We are very much in love with each other. Through all the trials and suffering I've been through, he's been right by my side every step of the way. I first met Alzurath when he came over to my home country on earth Japan, from America on a student exchange trip. It was a lucky thing that he had the same class as me in School. He didn't speak any Japanese at the time and had a hard time of things. I however speak fluid English, the more we talked, the more we became friends. Perhaps it was fate, but one day I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. So I asked him if he would walk me home from School."

Ami hesitated as the painful memory of her mother's death flashed in her mind. "I-…Sorry. This part is kind of hard for me, we were walking home when we heard the sound of gunfire. The Tokyo Swat police had gotten into a fierce gun battle with the Yakuza. My mother, had gotten caught in the cross-fire and her body was laying lifeless on the ground. I had lost control of my emotions, mom meant everything to me. It was Alzurath who risked his own life to pull me away from the area. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead now just like mother. After that, our friendship blossomed into a relationship."

Amaeria was silent for awhile, trying to take in all that was told to her. "Wow Ami…I had no idea how much you and Alzurath had been through together. I'm sorry I acted so cold to you earlier today." Ami shook her head: "You don't have to apologize, just forget about it. I'm glad that we are able to become friends. Its getting late, we should get some sleep." Alzurath's sister yawned in agreement, and the two drifted into dreams.

Meanwhile, in the B.O.H. stronghold of Darkane, a very irritated Diandier paced back and forth. "There just two young girls, yet none of you were able to slaughter them. On top of that, the commander and one other soldier of your unit were slain. Tell me how you allowed two of my men to die?!" The warrior bowed: "S-sorry sir, please forgive me. The youngest of the two we believe to be Alzurath's sister. She pulled out a hidden dagger, and before we could do anything, began her attack. Please, allow us to regroup."

He let out a frustrated sigh: "Silence. That won't be necessary, leave my sight now. We'll discuss your punishment for failure later. Ileain!" The prince walked up to him as the disgraced soldiers left the room: "Yes my lord? What is you wish for me to do?" Diandier folded his arms: "I want you to unleash the Elemental warriors. Tell them not to attack their prey until after they have defeated the Dragon, they will be their most vulnerable then." Ileian bowed: "You honor me with your commands my king, the Elemental warriors are our most powerful fighters. Victory is in reach."

The next morning Ami and Amaeria set off early, as the weather was perfect for the journey ahead. The brush of the forest was thick, Ami had to several times cut their way through with her sword. The two continued on the rough path until they came upon a huge clearing in the middle of the forest. 

There was a large and very deep lake covering the entire inside of the circle except for five feet that made the edge. Ami stretched and gazed at the sheer beauty of the area. "Wow. I've never seen a lake so clean and pure like this. It's so deep, I can't even see the bottom." Amaeria smiled: "Well, this is it. The Euerhaus mountains." Ami scratched her head: "But, are you sure? I don't see any mountains here. Just forest land and a really big lake."

Ami checked her computer, and was shocked to see what had been displayed: "Its telling me that there is a large landmass underground. Then that would mean only one thing…" Amaeria nodded: "You're right Ami. Euerhaus is entirely under water. The area that we are trying to get to is at the deepest point of the lake. Only a few people have ever found this lake, but they were killed by the death dragon before they got very far."

Ami crossed her arms: "I see…So that's why no one's ever seen this cure before, why its only a myth. What kind of terrain is it like in there?" she asked as she gazed into the clear blue water. Amaeria was in a thoughtful mood: "Its basically one giant maze of cave systems all under water." Ami received a worried look on her face. Noticing this, Amaeria smiled: "There's no need to panic Ami. There are certain caves that have air pockets of which we could take a breather." 

Ami admired Amaeria for her knowledge: "You certainly know a lot about this lake, I guess you've been here before?" Alzurath's sister nodded in agreement: "Yes I have. But I've only explored the first fifty feet, beyond that is new ground for me. How far deep does that thing of yours think the lake is?" Ami began to make calculations and quickly came up with results: "The bottom of the lake hits 5,000 feet. Geeze, that's deeper than any lake on earth, at least anything deeper that's in Asia."

Amaeria began to take off her clothes until just her undergarments were left. She looked at Ami: "What's up? Are you shy or something? We need to take off any unnecessary clothes that will hinder our swimming movements." Ami became slightly red in the face: "S-sorry. I hope you'll be able to keep up with me Amaeria. I'm one of the fastest swimmers at my school."

"Ha…We'll see about that. I've been crowned champion at the University of Seven Winds swimming competition for the past two years. I'm glad that we have something in common." she replied as Ami undressed. The two exchanged glances, and jumped into the deep blue water. Immediately, Ami's mind was filled with thoughts: "This water is so clear and calm. Its hard to believe that there's a cursed dragon at the bottom. Hold on Alzurath, I'll be there soon…"


End file.
